A New Friend, A New Enemy
by Crystal.Bloodstone
Summary: Vampire Hunter D and Kenshin.. What happens when D comes to Japan in pursuit of a vampire and gets wrapped up with the Kenshin gumi? See for yourself...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A cold wind was blowing on that day when a man dressed all in black wandered into Tokyo on a horse. His movements were slow as if he was looking for something. The people stared at him because his cloths were so different from their kimono's and gi's. The other reason that people kept their distance was the huge sword strapped to his back. Everyone knew that swords had been outlawed in the Mejing era and people kept them home on fear of death.

The man didn't even seem to notice the looks he was getting from the people as he passed them by, his pace slow, as if he was looking for something… or someone. But someone happened to notice this man and didn't run away. In fact this person seemed very interested in this man and followed him with extreme stealth that only a master swordsman can accomplish.

The stranger turned down an alley way and stopped, the swordsman stopping also and dodging into a shadowed doorway, waiting to see what would happen next. But suddenly the stranger dismounted the horse and stood waiting. This puzzled the swordsman and he was shocked even more when the man spoke.

"I know you're there so come out," he said in a deep, stoic sounding voice that had the ache of years of hardship in it. His Japanese had a faint western accent to it that made it sound exotic and old.

The swordsman complied surprisingly and stepped from the shadows to come up a few feet behind the man, his hand resting on the butt of the katana hanging from his sash. The stranger towered at least a full foot over the swordsman, putting him around six feet tall or more. The man turned and his eyes widened suddenly under the shadow of his hat at the appearance of the other man.

The swordsman was very short with flaming red hair that hung past his waist and tied at the base of his neck with some kind of cord. He was looking up at the stranger with bright violet eyes that were almost child like in appearance and kindness. But what puzzled the man was the katana at the shorter mans side and how he had been able to follow him almost without being noticed. He looked too young and inexperienced to be able to handle the sword and posses such skills. The young man just smiled at him.

"Sorry about that, you were just attracting a lot of attention and seemed like you were lost. Maybe I can help you find what your looking for," he said cheerfully.

The man seemed to think this over and nodded slightly. He didn't know why but he trusted this little swordsman. He felt like a kindred spirit though his eyes protested otherwise.

"Come with me back to the dojo and I can see if we can help you, de gozoru," he said and turned, heading down another street, waiting at the corner. Surprised at the smaller mans offer, the stranger remounted his horse and followed. The surrounding crowd gave the two a few looks but quickly went back to their business upon seeing the smaller swordsman. The stranger considered this for a moment and followed the smaller man as he started off down the street.

"So, are you looking for someone or a place in particular?" the red head asked.

"Yes, both in fact."

"Ok, what place? I bet either myself or Karou-dono should be able to find the place."

"A small tavern by the waterfront, it should have a small silk shop next to it."

"Ah! I know the place, just follow me." he said before turning down a side street, heading for the waterfront district. The stranger gave a small nod and followed the red head. _I have no idea where he's taking me, but for some reason I trust him to lead me to the right place._ With an imperceptible shrug the stranger followed, wondering what this day would bring.

-------------

Sorry for it being short as this is my first every fic.. enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Here we are," said the red head as he paused outside of a small tavern. Like the stranger had said there was a small silk shop next to it and it was fairly easy to find. The stranger dismounted his horse and looked at the red head before tying the horse to a small fence.

"Excuse me sir," said the red head, "but, could I possibly get your name?"

"It's D."

"Ah, D-dono, and my name is Himura Kenshin, though most people call me Kenshin," he said with a cheerful smile. Turning back to the tavern Kenshin gave a small frown and looked back to D.

"I hope the person you are looking for is here, this isn't the best neighborhood in Tokyo for meeting a person."

"I only have a description," D said quietly before walking towards the tavern door.

"Whoa, lemme help you look for this person, what do they look like, de gozaru?"

D seemed to think this over for a moment before nodding his head and looked down at Kenshin with his dark blue eyes.

"I'm looking for a young lady with long black hair in a braid, fair skin and she is fairly young," he said quietly.

"Alright, lets go find her, and quickly," Kenshin said. _If I didn't know better I would have said he was looking for Misao,_ Kenshin thought to himself as they both entered the tavern.

As soon as they stepped into the tavern everyone looked in their direction, giving them the once over. The place was dark and full of shadows that could be hiding anything or anyone. Kenshin looked around the place, searching for anyone that fit D's description of the young lady. But before he could find this person a familiar voice startled him outta his thoughts.

"Oye, Kenshin!" came a call from the back of the room.

"Oroo, Sano, what are You doing here?"

Sano waved them over to a table in the back corner. He pushed out two chairs at the table where he and another person sat already. This person was wearing a wide brimmed hat and a cloak. The tip of the hat lifted suddenly to reveal a pair of dark blue eyes that looked up at Kenshin with a mixture of surprise and relief in them.

"Misao-dono!" Kenshin exclaimed while his jaw was hanging open in surprise. Misao took the opportunity to pounce on Kenshin and give him a big hug. She squeezed so hard that Kenshin passed out and hung limp in her arms for a few moments before she dumped him in a chair. The whole time D just stood there and watched with an amused curve to the corner of his mouth before taking a seat next to the unconscious Kenshin.

With a start, Misao noticed D and all the happiness seemed to leach out of her. She stood and offered D her hand.

"My name is Makami Misao and I am the one who requested this meeting with you. Word of your special expertise has come to me though out network of informants and I hope that you will be able to help with this ordeal."

D merely nodded for her to continue. Sometime during her small speech Kenshin had woken up and was looking at Misao with a mixture of confusion and worry. He knew that if there was a problem that the Oniwabansu would be able to deal with almost anything. For the matter to require outside help it must be very grave indeed.

Sano just looked at Misao like she had rocks in her head and looked to Kenshin. Seeing his expression, Sano looked back to D, trying to figure the bigger man out. He appeared as a strange foreigner with a huge sword that was very quiet.

"Well, weasel girl, u gonna tell us what the problem is or keep us waiting till we grow old?" Sano demanded while taking a sip from his tea cup.

After giving Sano a smack over the head that knocked him from his seat, Misao took on a grave look, glancing at Kenshin before looking back to D and saying simply….

"Aoshi's been kidnapped."

----------------

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aoshi's been kidnapped."

Sano spit the tea he was drinking all over the table and looked at Misao like she had said Shishio was back from the dead. Kenshin had a stunned look on his face that quickly turned to puzzlement and worry. D looked quiet calm though his blue eyes scanned everyone's reaction to this situation as Misao sat there looking extremely depressed.

"How in hell did Ice boy get Kidnapped?" exclaimed Sano, still in a state of disbelief, "He's the best ninja in the whole of Japan."

"Indeed, Aoshi could not be taken easily. But the question is why and where is he now?" Kenshin said quietly, looking at Misao as he said each word.

"Miss, could you tell me what happened?" said D.

"Yes, I guess I better start at the beginning," said Misao, "Aoshi had been put on an assignment to watch an American newcomer to the Tokyo area since we had been hearing rumors about this person that didn't quite add up. Things like this person was only seen at night and silly things like that, one person even saying that the newcomer was a gaki. This seemed ridiculous except that shortly after their arrival several people were found dead with only two tiny marks on their neck."

Misao took a sip of tea and lowered her head a little, "Aoshi was given this assignment, to watch and to possibly stop the murders if he could so we both came to Tokyo. He came back from his watch after a few days to make his report and said that nothing was out of the ordinary. By the time he went to work everyone in the inn was in bed and I was bringing him his evening tea." Misao closed her eyes and swallowed back her tears. Noticing her distress, Kenshin offered her some more tea and a tissue.

"Thank you Himura," she said and took a long drink of tea. Setting the glass back on the table she continued. "I had just about reached his room when I heard sounds almost like a fight, and a woman's voice inside. I must have dropped the tea tray in my rush to get there and I heard a huge crash and the sound of his window slide being broken. When I got inside the room," Misao hiccuped, almost in tears again, "Aoshi was gone, the place was a mess. The only clues I had were blood stains on the floor and this note."

Misao withdrew a folded piece of paper and laid it on the table so they all could see. Sano and Kenshin immediately looked puzzled since the note was written in another language. D picked up the paper and began to translate the note to everyone's astonishment.

"_To the members of his house, I have taken the one you call Aoshi for my own_

_and I intend to keep him for all eternity. Within the next two weeks he will become a _

_different man from the one you knew. Do not try to find him since that would be_

_impossible. Say your fair well's to the man named Shinomori Aoshi and forget you ever knew him._

_- Mari de Marquisa_

"Well Shit! Who the hell does this," Sano shouted as he stumbled over the foreign name, "Mari de Marquisa think they are?"

"Mari is a powerful westerner from a place known as Norway, then moved to America," said D. "She trades in furs and gems since her family has access to fertile grounds that have both mines and rich hunting. But I don't know why she would be interested in Japan or your Aoshi."

"You know this person D-dono?" asked Kenshin politely but firmly.

"Yes, I have been after her for years." D reached into a bag on his side and withdrew a small portrait of a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. Her hair and skin were pure white and her eyes the whitest kind of blue imaginable. The smile the painter had given her seemed to promise everything you could desire, for a price.

Sano couldn't seem to find his voice as he looked at Mari's picture. D put the small picture back into his bag and turned to Misao.

"I will help you."

--------------

R&R as always!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The four of them quickly left the tavern and headed for the Kamiya Dojo. D needed a place to stay, as well as Misao and Kenshin wanted to inform Karou about what had happened. Sano just tagged along so he wouldn't be left behind though he was worried about Misao just as much as Kenshin was. She was his friend too after all.

"Ah, here we are D-dono, the Kamiya Dojo," Kenshin said as he slid open the door. No sooner was Kenshin through the door did he get whacked over the head with a shanii. Misao and Sano just stepped over Kenshin into the front yard while D stood in the doorway, a little taken aback. A young woman that couldn't have been more than 22 stood just beside the doorway, the angriest look on her face and a broken shanii at her side.

"And where have you Been Kenshin, you were suppose to be back a long time ago to start dinner!" the woman demanded.

"Orroooo, Karou-dono, I ran into a few people and got side tracked," he muttered as he moved so she could see Misao, Sano and D. Karou just stood there in shock at the sight of Misao being in Tokyo and her shock turned to puzzlement as her gaze slid over D. But before Karou could ask a single question a scrabbling sound made everyone turn there heads as a young teenage boy came running around the corner of the dojo to investigate the commotion.

"Hello Kenshin, I see Ugly over there already welcomed you home for being late," he said with a grin on his face. That grin quickly faded when Karou's shanii whacked him over the head also, sending him face down in the dirt.

"Sorry about Yahiko. Now, are you going to introduce your new friend, Kenshin?"

"Ah, yes, this is D-dono"

D gives Karou a low and proper bow which she quickly returns. Giving a quick smile to Sano as a greeting she motions them all inside while sending Kenshin off to cook the dinner.

"Oh, Karou-dono, can you join me in the kitchen for a moment, I wish to talk with you."

Given Kenshin a puzzled look she apologized to D, Misao and Sano before running into the kitchen, pushing past Yahiko who had finally picked himself up off the ground. Stumbling and cursing a little Yahiko joined everyone else in the other room before Sano pulled him aside for a moment, giving Misao and D a chance to talk in private.

(Somewhere outside of Tokyo the night Aoshi was kidnapped…)

Aoshi awoke with a throbbing headache and began to look around at his surroundings. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear them before looking at the room he was in. _Hmm.. nothing out of the ordinary, looks like a normal room in a western style hotel. A bed, chair, desk, two lamps, window with shades and a bedside table._ Aoshi moved to try and leave the bed to head for the rooms only door but stopped in mid movement. His hands and feet had been bound with thick cords and tied behind him, leaving him stranded on the bed. Just as he began to work on getting out of the bonds the door opened.

"Ah, I see your awake Shinamori-san," said a young woman. Aoshi gave her a quick once over, his face showing only a blank expression while he tried to gain a measure of her. _Lets see, she seems to be about twenty one, white hair, frosty blue eyes and fairly tall. She must be a foreigner and from the air of power about her she must be the one who had me brought here. Being a foreigner and with that appearance she could only be Mari de Marquisa. Now I just need to find out what she wants with me… and how to escape…_

"I trust you slept well, you've been out for a few hours now," Mari said as she sat beside him on the bed.

"Why was I brought here?"

"Ah, you had been following me, studying me. I don't like that much but I do like you and I admire your skills. Had you been someone else you would have been killed as soon as you were discovered but I've decided to spare you, to give you a gift actually," she said, the last with a secretive grin.

Aoshi just looked at her, his face not giving anything away though his mind was racing. _Ok, she wants me, but Misao had been with me, I just hope that she's alright._ As if reading his mind Mari spoke with a slight smile.

"Don't worry about the young lady, she wasn't harmed at all, she doesn't even know where you are and I believe that she is with some mutual friends of yours here in Tokyo."

_Mutual friends?… She must mean Himura since he's the only "friend" I have here in Tokyo. Good, then she'll be in good hands and might have a chance of finding me if I can't get out of here._

"Well, you must be famished, I'll have one of my servants bring you something to eat. I warn you, don't try to escape, their strength is many times yours, and nothing compared to my own. Have a nice rest Shinamori-san," she said as she turned and left the room, the door locking behind her with a loud click.

Aoshi immediately went back to working on his bonds, thinking only of escaping this weird place and getting back to Misao…

It was almost dawn by time anyone got to sleep in the Kamiya Dojo that night. Misao and D had come to an agreement on payment and had formed a plan to try and find Aoshi. Misao had later explained the whole situation to Karou and Yahiko with D, Sano and Kenshin standing behind her, nodding in agreement.

Kenshin had come too about two hours after falling asleep and was now sitting on the roof of the dojo, keeping an eye on things. A crunching noise off to his left drew his attention, causing him to jump off the roof and land without a sound, going to investigate. Pausing to turn the corner Kenshin didn't have to wait long for his answer as D came around the corner, apparently lost in thought since he passed right by Kenshin.

After relaxing a little Kenshin stepped out of his hiding spot to speak with D, making sure that his feet made some noise as a warning… which turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Before Kenshin could react he felt the press of cold steel against his throat and looked up into D's dark blue eyes.

"Oroo! D-dono, I'm a friend," Kenshin said, a big sweat drop sliding down his forehead. That move had been so fast that he hadn't seen it. This shook Kenshin though he didn't show it, he had never seen anyone move that fast, even his master Hiko.

"You should be more careful Himura-san," D said quietly before replacing his blade on his back. Kenshin took a step back as if to take D's measure again.

"Gomen, D-dono but you were so deep in thought that you walked right past me. I had heard you outside and came to see what the noise was."

With a curt nod D turned away from Kenshin and apparently walked off towards the front of the dojo. Kenshin had to double his pace just to keep up with D's long strides. He suddenly stopped when D's hand went to the hilt of his sword. Going on guard, his hand on his sakaba, Kenshin waited for D to move when a man suddenly stepped out from behind a tree where he had apparently been waiting, the faint smell of cigarette smoke on the air.

"Well, I see you have a new friend, Battousai," the stranger said. Kenshin took his hand away from his sakaba and nodded to D. Turning back to face the man he said only one word.

"Saitoh."

---------------- 

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Saitoh"

The man nodded and tosses away his spent cigarette. D, having seen that they know each other, had taken his hand away from his sword and was standing calmly, watching and waiting. Saitoh looked D over and gave him one of his more feral grins before turning back to Kenshin.

"I have a few things I wish to discuss with you, Battousai. One of my agents came to me the other day and said he saw a young foreign woman carrying a man that fit Shinamori Aoshi's description to a T. I was wondering if you would know anything about it?"

"Mhm, but Misao-dono could tell you more that I could. She should be up in a few hours if you'd want to come back then I'm sure she'd talk with you," Kenshin said rather coldly. With a nod and smirk from Saitoh, Kenshin headed back inside the dojo, leaving D with the wolfish cop. D gave Saitoh a single glance before heading after Kenshin.

"Matte, and just who might you be," Saitoh said as he eyed D's sword. D barely paused as he looked over his shoulder at Saitoh.

"D." before continuing into the house. Saitoh just lit another cigarette with a smirk and walked off.

(The night that Aoshi was taken)

It had been several hours since the servant girl had come and gone with Aoshi's meager dinner. He had been given that along with two comfort breaks before being locked up in his room again, the only change being that he wasn't tied up. He had searched the whole room top to bottom and couldn't find a damn thing to help him, the windows were barred, the desk empty and like Mari had said the door was locked and being guarded from the outside.

_Damn this place, there isn't a single thing I can use to get out of here.. and I have no clue as to what Mari wants with me. She didn't seem interested in ransom, not that anyone would pay it, and she hasn't killed me or tried to get information from me, so what is going on?_

As if to answer his unspoken question, the door opened and Mari came in, a feral grin on her face. Aoshi just looked at her from his seat on the bed as she came closer and sat beside him. Her grin seemed to widen as she reached out her hand to caress his face. His own hand came up and grabbed hers, pulling her hand away from his face.

"Aww, what's wrong Aoshi-sama? I'm here to give you the first part of a great gift, something that no one else could ever give you." Mari gently caressed his cheek with her free hand as she spoke, but Aoshi just pulled away, leaving her to sit on the bed by herself. He walked across the room to look out the barred window, turning his back on Mari and turning down her offer.

"Well, if you wont take it easily, I guess you'll take it the hard way," he heard her sigh. The next thing Aoshi knew was that he couldn't move his arms, that someone was holding him so tightly from behind that he couldn't get away no matter how much he struggled and fought. He felt a hot breath on his neck as he realized with a shock that it was Mari who was holding him.

"I'll give you this gift, the gift of immortality, whether you like it or not Aoshi," she whispered in his ear. Aoshi stiffened as he felt a pair of sharp points pierce his neck and his vision started to go black. Right before he passed out two thoughts came to his mind… that he would never see Misao again…and that he was going to die…

------------- 

R&R as always!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sano had gone off somewhere just after breakfast and had returned with a map of Mari's home and the surrounding area. Only D questioned where he got the map and Sano just smirked. He decided to drop the matter and began looking over the layout of the area, trying to come up with some sort of plan to find Aoshi.

Misao had come in with Karou, Yahiko, and Kenshin as Sano and D were trying to make some kinda plans. Kenshin promptly sat down next to D and pointed out a few things he had missed.

"She's liable to have several guards all around her home and the surrounding area if she's as powerful as you say D-dono. I suggest looking for a weak place in their defenses, usually around the sides of the complex and not the back like most people think," Kenshin said as he traced several portions of the map. D simply nodded and stood, picking up his sword and hat as he headed for the door.

"Oye! Where are you going?" Sano said, standing to face D.

"Daytime is the best time to attack Mari and her people. They operate mostly at night and daytime is their weakness." And with that D headed out the door to where his horse was being cared for.

Kenshin took a quick glance at everyone and dashed out the door after D, his sakaba in hand and Sano right on his heels.

(The day before …)

Aoshi surprised himself when he awoke with a groan and found himself back on the bed. He felt stiff all over and the side of his neck throbbed with pain. As he sat up holding the side of his neck he realized that he wasn't alone. Mari was sitting at the foot of the bed, watching him with an amused smile.

"Did you sleep well? It's been almost two days now."

Aoshi just looked at her in shock. _Two days! How could I have been asleep for two whole days? The last thing I remember was waking up a little while ago and seeing her come in… we talked and then…_The realization of what had happened hit Aoshi like a ton of bricks and he rolled off the bed to get as far away from Mari as he could. She simply stood up and looked at him with the same amused smile, like the one you give a child when they do something cute.

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Aww, but I'm not finished yet Aoshi-sama," she said as she walked towards him, making Aoshi back up against the wall. He threw a quick glance at her before bolting for the door, kicking it down with one strike and rushing out before the guards could figure out what happened.

"Well, don't just stand there you fools, GET HIM!" Mari screamed as she came out of Aoshi's room, giving the guards a push to get them going. Aoshi had dodged around a corner and out of sight by the time the guards started after him. With a frustrated shout Mari began to chase after him herself followed closely by her two guards.

Aoshi quickly tried the first door he came to and with luck it opened. He quickly dove inside and closed it behind him, putting his ear to the door to listen. He held his breath as Mari and her goons came racing past. He heard one of them hesitate before going past his hiding place and he breathed a sigh of relief. Turning to look at the room he dashed into he stood there in shock for a moment. Aoshi thought he had come into a funeral parlor since there was a big hardwood and silver coffin laying in the middle of the room upon a table. The rest of the room looked normal except for that one fact.

Turning back to the door to listen, Aoshi made up his mind to leave this room and find a way out of there before he ended up in a box like that. Checking to make sure the way was clear he crept back out into the hallway and headed back towards the room he had been imprisoned in. When he ran away from there he'd noticed a few windows along the wall but didn't have a chance to take advantage of them.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Aoshi flung the door wide open and made a mad dash for the nearest window. Just before reaching the sill one of Mari's guards appeared out of thin air to bar his way. Making a last ditch effort to escape he charged right at the guard, only to find him gone and Mari standing in his place. Seeing her caused him to stop short, giving the guard, who appeared behind him, enough time to grab Aoshi in a fierce bear hug.

"Found you my little treasure," Mari purred as she ran a long nail down Aoshi's cheek as he struggled. "Aww, don't fret my dear, it will all be over soon. We will have company tomorrow morning and all will come to an end."

With a nod from Mari, the huge guard smacked Aoshi upside the head to knock him out. The last thoughts Aoshi had as the darkness closed in were…_who's coming…and how will this all end?_

----------------

Please R&R!


End file.
